


Secret Lover

by Slim_N_Dre



Category: Dr. Dre (Musician), Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Eminem, Cute, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slim_N_Dre/pseuds/Slim_N_Dre
Summary: After the release of Marshall's new song 'Secret Lover' he decides to finally reveal his new girlfriend to the world
Relationships: Dr. Dre & Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Setting: Marshall and Paul are at Marshall's mansion in Detroit watching the news in his living room

*TMZ Reporter on TV* 

"So everyone is trying to figure out who this new song is about. It's not the first time superstar Eminem has put out a song about his relationships but this time is different. While his songs are usually about relationships gone wrong, this NEW song is about this new picture perfect relationship he's in. Now fans speculate: will Em finally expose whoever it is that he's dating?" 

Marsh and Paul are watching the news coverage as Paul scrolls through his phone, reading tweets out loud. 

"Em has a legit girlfriend!? 😲"

"Nooo that means he's off the market"

"Who is she?" 

"@eminem who's your new bae" 

Paul chuckled, "Maaaannnn with all this hype around it you might actually have to tell your fans about Stephany." 

"Shiit I know. That's what I'm worried about." Marsh replied, still watching the report.

"You dont want to tell em do you?" 

"I mean. It's not that I wouldn't like to be open about it it's just that I'm worried it'll mess stuff up." 

"Well why don't you just ask her?"

"If it'll mess stuff up?" 

"No I mean just ask her if she would be okay with you revealing who she is. And if she's not then leave it at that but if she IS, we gotta do something big to reveal it." 

"Why does it always have to be something big?" 

"Because this is a big deal to your fans. You're finally coming out and saying you're in a happy relationship. We should make the reveal a big deal." 

"Like what? We throw a whole party or something??" 

"No that'd be stupid... hey."

"Hm?" 

"What if... you did a music video for the song and you put her in it but it's actually her. Not an actress playing her. Have it revealed by the music video! It'll hype your video up so it gets a lot of views and then it's more of a private thing. You never have to go out in public or anything." 

A smile crept across Marsh's face "Now that is definitely more my style." 

"You know you want to make your relationship public. So why not do it now?" 

"You know what. I dig it. Let's do it. But only if she wants to." 

"Why dont you call her up right now?" 

"Nah I'm not gonna do it over the phone. I'll ask her when she gets back here." 

*later that day*

Marshall's ears perked up as he heard keys being put into the lock. He sat up and watched as his now long term girlfriend walked into the doorway with her long chestnut brown hair going down her back. Her sweet smile beamed at him as she saw him sitting there waiting for her. 

Marshall's smile grew as Stephany immediately joined him on the couch for a deep kiss. Their lips locked and he felt like he was transported to some place more peaceful. He took in the smell of her sweet perfume she pulled him in a bit closer. She eventually laid out on top of him while they continued to kiss before finally settling down and snuggling into each others arms. 

"Have you seen all the buzz about your song?" Steph asked while rubbing her finger tips across his beard. 

"Yeah I have. These people are going crazy. Could you image if people reacted like this every time someone got into a relationship?" Marsh joked 

"You kinda did it to yourself love. Hate to break it to ya." She joked back 

"I kinda did didn't I?" Marsh said softly as he pressed a kiss against the top of her head. "So what'd you guys do today?" 

"Wellll I drove over to Christi's house and we decided to go have a sister day since you know, she's been having that work trouble and stuff so... she needed it." 

"No luck finding a job huh?" 

"No. And I feel so bad because you know she's got my nephews to take care of and it sucks that she even has to work at all but she's a single mom... not everyone can be lucky like me and date some hotshot millionaire rapper ya know?" She said while looking up at him.

Marshall thought for a second. "Well... I mean I could maybe... help her out a bit. Ya know? Send her some money to hold her over until her kids get back in school at least. I got money to blow so... might as well." 

"Marsh you wouldn't! Oh you're so sweet! She's gonna love that. I should take her out tomorrow and tell her you said you'd do that for her!" 

"Yeah definitely. And I'll give you my card so you can treat her. Maybe get the boys a toy or something too." 

Steph snuggled deeper into Marshall's chest. "How'd I get so lucky to have you?" 

"You're not very lucky to have me. Trust me." 

"Oh hush. Marshall you're not as bad to date as you think. I promise. I know your exes made you think so but I'm gonna change that." She said while booping his nose 

Marsh scrunched his face into a smile and leaned in for another kiss. 

"What about you Marshmallow? What'd you do today?" 

"Paul and I just talked some business about the new record. Dre is supposed to come by later this week so we can discuss his record and all that." 

"So I finally get to meet Dre!?" 

"Yeah I know you've been excited about that. He's excited to meet you too. I've told him a lot about you." 

"So when is he flying in?" 

"In 2 days."

"I'm so excited!" 

Marshall smiled at her. He was glad that he was finally getting to show her off to more of his friends. It felt good to be the one in a stable relationship for once.  
"Oh yeah. Paul and I were talking today." 

"Oh yeah? About what." 

"Well. Like you said, theres a lot of buzz going around about the song. So he had an idea to do a music video for it." 

"Sounds like a solid plan to me." 

"Right. I mean you usually do that with a single but... he wants to put you in it." 

"Me? Why me?" 

"So many people are wondering who you are. If you're okay with it. It might be time to just... ya know?" 

Steph sat up and looked at Marshall with a serious face. "Babe of course I'm okay with it. Are you kidding me? I've honestly kinda been dying to show you off. I mean you know I love you but also like... I'm dating eminem." 

Marshall laughed 

"You know what I mean??" She joked 

"Yeah I know what you mean. So you want to do it?" 

"Fuck yeah babe let's do it! I've never been in a music video before so you'll have to help me." 

"Don't even worry about it. I'll have someone write up a whole script for it and everything. We'll just have to play our parts. No lines or nothin. Just acting." 

Steph did a little happy dance while still laying down. "This is so cool! When are we gonna do it?" 

"Sooner rather than later. We don't want the hype to die down too much. I can call Paul right now and let him know it's a go." 

"Do it do it do it. Call Paul. This is going to be like a different kind of official. I new step for us. No more hiding. Just us being us." 

Marshall smiled at her as he pulled out his phone and dialed Paul's number. He glanced over at her and looked over every beautiful feature on her face. The way her eyes seemed so full of wonder and love every time she looked at him. The way her face lit up when she realized he was looking at her. She was a bit younger than him but that's alright. Only a 10 year difference. That's not a big difference when you're older. Marshall snapped out of it as Paul picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Ay man what's going on?"

"So I talked to Steph about the idea..." 

"Oh yeah? And?" 

"I said let's fucking do it!" Steph chimed in 

They could hear the excitement in Paul's voice from the other end. 

"This is gonna be a hit. I'll get ahold on some writers right now. You want Allan involved? I'll call him. This is gonna be great. I'll call you whenever they get back to me I'll and let you know the details alright?"

"Alright Paul sounds good." 

"Cool. Talk to ya later." 

Marshall laid back and took a deep breath. He was really gonna do this. Going to tell everyone about his relationship. He had always been scared to do this ever since everything with Kim was completely blown up by the media. It didn't have to be like that though and he could always ask Dre how he and Nicole did it when they were still together. If he could pull this music video off, it would probably get him fully trending again. At least for a few days. This could really be a good thing. This could be the change that he had really been waiting for.


	2. The Plans

Setting: next day, some time around noon 

Steph came walking into the living room before stopping in front of a full length mirror that was hung near the doorway. Marshall watched carefully as she adjusted little details on her outfit. A simple white t shirt with skinny blue jeans and a thin black cardigan all tied together with black heeled sandals. The look was simple but all designer. Looked like an easy outfit to recreate but it was the jewelry and other accessories that made the look. He loved that she always acted so humble and you could tell by the way she dressed. She enjoyed the finer things in life too but wasn't super showy about it. Just like him. 

"You sure you don't want to stay here and I could maybe ruin that outfit for you?" Marsh teased 

Steph just shot him a look "very funny. I already made us a lunch reservation so..."

"Alright alright." 

"You got my money sugar daddy?" Steph said while holding out her hand 

"Oh is that what you're calling me now?"

He reached for his check book and tore out a check. 

"Here's this." He said while handing her the check for her sister "And here's this. For lunch." 

Steph looked at the cash that Marsh placed in her hand "$300 for lunch?! Where do you think we're going?" 

"Shit I dunno buy for the whole restaurant or use to to buy something for her and the boys." 

"You spoil us." 

"I gotta. Otherwise you wouldn't have sex with me." 

"Oh my gooooosh. Okay I'm leaving." 

She kissed him before heading for the door. He hated to see her go but loved to watch her leave. He stared at her ass all the way until the door shut behind her. 'Aaaanyways' Paul would be stopping by soon to let him know the details of the video shoot. He put a pair of Beats solos on and began playing his new song on repeat. He hated listening to his own music once it was released but he had to do it to help himself Invision a video for it. Even though the video was truly up to the writers. Never hurt to see if he could come up with a good idea though. Within the hour Paul showed up at the door with video blueprints in hand.

"Here we go, man here we go. Pull up a chair Marsh because I think you're going to love this." 

"I'm gonna love it huh? There better be a sex scene or I don't want it." 

"Actually. There is one." 

"Wait like a legit one?" 

"Think more like the 8 mile sex scene" 

"So no dick on camera."

"Right." 

"Aight good. I don't need anyone seeing how small I actually am." 

Paul laughed and laid out the sheets of paper containing sketches and details of each scene. The video was planned out to be directed by Allan Hughes, the same man who made the Defiant Ones documentary about Dre a few years ago. That meant that the video would have a lot of cool work with lighting, transitions, and connection between the song and visuals. It was destined to be a masterpiece. One of his best videos yet. He connected to his Beats Pill speaker and let the song play as he looked through each scene, seeing if he could envision it with the music. He trusted that Allan knew what he was doing so he decided to leave the ideas as they were and not tweak anything. Paul began to tell Marshall about the video plans, where it would be shot and when. His explaining was interrupted by a call. 

Dre.

"Hello?" 

"What's going on Marshall?" 

"Shiiit. Going through some video plans. What you doin?"

"Video plans?? For the single?" 

"Yuup. This is gonna be a whole thing. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. We're still figuring stuff out." 

"Actually that's what I'm calling you about. Do I need to get a rental car and shit for tomorrow?" 

"Nah I'll come pick you up and take you wherever while you're here. And if you need your own ride you can use one of mine." 

"Sounds like a plan. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" 

"Yup. I'll be at the airport waiting for you." 

"Cool. I'll see you then." 

"Aight peace." 

Marshall's attention was pulled back to the video plans. He really didn't like shooting videos anymore but he was actually excited. He hadn't been this excited for a video since Not Afraid. He was a bit nervous that they were having to film it so suddenly especially with everything going on. He would pick Dre up tomorrow and have the day to relax but then the next day it's go time. And the day after that they'd have to do the meeting for Dre's album. It was technically only 3 things he needed to do but each of those 3 things had a lot more intricacies to them. It was going to be a busy few days but he could handle it. He had done more before. 

They relaxed and discussed the plans a bit more, when to be there, etc. before Paul decided to head back home for the afternoon. Marshall continued to flip through the plans and daydream. He could see the headlines. 'New Eminem video has fans going crazy' it was going to create a lot of hype and he was so ready for it. The views on it would be crazy. Everyone would be talking about it. He was going to make a tweet announcing the video a few hours before so that people would be talking about it before it even dropped. They only had about a week tops before the hype died down so they had to get this video done and released quick if they wanted it to go viral. It was definitely going to be worth the work. He was feeling real good about the plans so he decided to go all out with dinner. Whitney was staying with Kim for the time being so it was only going to be the two of them but he didn't care. Normally they'd just do an entre with some sides but he decided to go all out and prep to make a full course meal with dessert and everything. He didn't have much alcohol in the house but he had a few really nice bottles of wine that he kept around just incase. He went through his collection of like 12 bottles and put one in the fridge to chill. He had just preheated the oven when he heard Steph come in through the front door. 

"Hello?" She called out 

"Hey I'm in here." He replied from the kitchen 

"Wow. Going all out I see." She said amused as she walked into the kitchen and noticed all the food that was prepped. She opened the fridge door to grab a Gatorade. "Dang. And you got wine in here? We must be celebrating something." 

"Yes actually. We are." He said before placing a kiss on her soft lips. "Let me get this in the oven and I'll show you the plans for the video." 

Marshall felt warmth spread over him as her face lit up with excitement "Paul already got the plans!?" 

"Yes ma'am. We shoot in 2 days. And we have to try to get the whole thing done in a day so that they have a day to edit and release." 

"It doesn't normally go that quick does it?" 

"Nope. That's why we gotta be on our A game when we go in on Tuesday." 

"That's a bit scary. I mean I'll do my best but..." 

"Dont worry. Allan will full direct us on everything." He assured her. "I'm pretty sure he's already setting stuff up and getting some shots for the video that don't necessary include us. You'll feel better when you see the plans." 

The night went on without a hitch. Dinner was amazing and the wine was delicious. His excitement about the video was met with her own. They just enjoyed each others company as they told eachother all about their days and discussed the video and how they think people would react. Steph got up to take their plates back to the kitchen. Before reaching for Marshall's plate she leaned in for a kiss. Marsh pulled her in a bit closer and let the kiss go deeper. He pulled her so that she was now sitting down on top of him. 

'Mmm fuck' 

He kissed down her neck and she started to grind on him slowly. His erection got harder and harder with every motion of her hips. She sucked and bit on his lip for a while before finally pulling back for air. 

"Oh yeah. There's another thing. There's a sex scene."

"A sex scene?? Like I have to get naked?"

"Maybe. I really don't know. Is that...okay?" 

"I mean..."

"We can kick everyone out except the camera man if we have to. It'll be just the crew. Or we could just not do it." 

"No no no. I mean... will you be naked too?"

"Yeah, duh. It's not like I'm just going to make you get naked by yourself in front of everyone. No one is going   
to judge you. They're professionals. They'll be more focused on the shot than they will what's in it. Okay?" 

"Okay."

"You trust me?" 

"Of course." 

She gave him one more kiss before sliding off of his lap and taking their plates to the sink. Marshall wasn't sure if it was the wine or her but he was definitely feeling a bit buzzed. He laid his head back and sighed in contentness. He had all night to dive into pleasure with her but for now he was just enjoying the time they were spending together and riding the high of a new hit.


	3. The Truth

Keys. Phone. Wallet.

Marshall checked to make sure he had everything he needed before he left for the DTW. It would take him a while to get there so he decided to leave about 2 hours before Dre was expected to land. That way he could take his time making his way to the private jet arrival area and wait for Dre without any paparazzi spotting them. He kissed Steph before he headed to the door and told her that he would text her when he was on the way back. It's not like she cared how late he was out or where he went. They trusted each other and never felt like they had to consistantly check on one another. He would text her anyways just as a courtesy. Incase she was wanting to make dinner or something. A collection of tracks for Dre's new project played out the speakers as he made his way to the airport. He knew Dre had trouble picking what songs to use himself so he had been trusted with helping pick the best layout from more of an outsider's perspective. Shortly after arriving at the airport he was met by airport security whom escorted his car to the pick up area. A few other private jets came in and out as he waited but it didn't bother him. He figured those people were probably other types of celebrities or big wigs who didn't want extra attention either. A few of the employees asked for a picture which he didn't mind doing since he was in a particularly good mood. Plus any exposure from fans and media would bring more attention to him and what he's up to which is exactly what they needed if the video was to debut as planned. Marshall waited anxiously as he watched Dre's plane made it's decent. It was scary as fuck watching a plane land from the ground. He thought it always looked like it was coming right for him. He stepped out of the car as the steps came down from the planes side.

Marshall slipped a tip to the employees "can you get his bags off the plane for him and put em in my car?"

"Sure thing." 

A cheesy grin spread on his face as he watched his mentor make his way down the steps. 

"Why the FUCK is Michigan always so cold." Dre asked as he leaned in to hug him. 

"Because you're a pussy that's why. Nah it's actually just a bit chilly today." Marsh joked

The two hopped back into the car and started to take off. Dre glanced down at Marshall's phone. 

"Playing my shit?" 

"yeeeeah tryna figure this out before our meeting so we know what the fuck we're doing before hand." 

"Well I appreciate it. I think it's gonna do better than my last joint." 

"I think so too. You hungry? There's this new vegan.. vegetarian.. or whatever restaurant downtown. Looks right up your alley." 

"You know me so well." 

They talked back and forth about anything and everything. They talked music for a little while before Dre brought up Steph. Marsh had told him she excited but hadn't really told him the extent of their relationship yet. Dre picked on him a bit, as friends do, for getting so excited while taking about it. Marsh told Dre all about her and how they just clicked and he really thought it was working this time. Then he told him about the video plans. 

"Damn. You really wanna do that huh? You sure you wanna tell everyone though?" 

"We're tired of hiding it. The songs already out. So why not? Not everyone is super private like you." 

"I know. I'm just saying this shit has come back to bite you in the ass before. Just be careful." 

"Maybe you can give me some tips over lunch then." 

The restaurant was about as busy as you'd expect during the late lunch rush. People stared as they walked in and asked for a table, a lot of people had spotted him around town before but it was rare for Dre to be seen around this part of town. Or anyone in this state for that matter. They got a table outside since it was still a nice day despite it being a bit chilly. Dre threw a jacket on before heading for the restaurant anyways. They continued to talk over their meals as people snapped pictures around them. Most people would just take a quick picture of them and then pay them no mind but when you have a whole restaurant full of people doing it, that's a whole lot of pictures. Neither of them were bothered by it though since no one actually came up and interrupted them for a picture. After lunch they decided to park in a parking garage and walk around down town for a while. It had been a while since they had both been seen just hanging out together in public, so why not? After a good 2 hours of fucking around they decided to head to Dre's hotel so he could get settled in. Marshall had booked a hotel just a few minutes from his place so that they were in easy access to eachother. On the way up to the room he got a call from Paul.

"Hello?" 

"Hey what's going on man?" 

"Nothing just getting to the hotel. What's up with you?" 

"You an Dre are together? That's perfect. I was wondering if we could meet up in like an hour and go over the meeting details." 

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll text you his room number and we'll just see you then." 

"Aight bye." 

Marsh hung up and looked around Dre's room a bit. Typical suite.

"Who's coming here?" 

"Paul in like an hour. He wants to talk meeting details." 

Marshall's phone vibrated. He expected it to be a reply from Paul or a text from Steph. Instead he saw the main screen of his phone saying his battery was low before shutting down. 

"Fuck my phone just died." 

He felt around his pockets. He swore he grabbed his charger before he left. 

"Damn. Hey you care if I run home real quick and grab my charger? I also got some shit there for the meeting." 

"Go ahead. I need to chill for a minute anyways." 

Marsh made his way back down to the parking lot and made the quick 5 minute drive back to his place. He wanted to just get the stuff and get out so he could be back before Paul got there. He had to find the notebook he had written the album ideas in first. He searched through the living room, his bedroom, his office, but couldn't find it. He found his charger in his room but there was no sign of the notebook. 'What the fuck? Where is this thing?' He spotted Steph sitting out on the back porch and figured he'd ask if she had put it somewhere while tidying up. He stopped himself before he called out to her after noticing that she was on the phone. He didn't want to be rude an interrupt so he figured he'd wait a second. 

"You should have seen him getting all excited about the video - - of course I'm excited! I'm gonna be in a fucking music video. Do you realize how cool that is!?"

Marshall snickered silently to himself. He always thought it was funny when she would go into fangirl mode. Even though she always tried not to do it around him. 

"I get to be with him all the time. We're in this cool ass house together. The best cars. We go on the best adventures together. - - - - yeah I mean he's annoying as fuck but I mean, whatever it takes to keep living this kind of life. Know what I mean? Plus I mean he's not 'intolerable' --" 

"Who the fuck are you talking to!? Intolerable?" 

Steph jumped, having been started and quickly ended the call. 

"Nobody. Just my sister. Relax babe. Where's Dre?" 

"Who were you talking about?" 

"Just this dude we knew back in highschool, you wouldn't like him. He's a total prick." 

"Bullshit. Don't play that shit with me. I'm not stupid. Are you fucking kidding me? 'Whatver it takes to keep being rich'. Is that not what you said?" 

"It wasn't about y--" 

"Bullshit. Fucking bullshit." 

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It's not like this was the first time this had happened to him but normally he was able to tell early on. He never would have expected this from her. Steph tried to hug him and explain herself but he pushed her off of him. 

"Have you seen my notebook?" 

"...what?" She asked confused.

"The red notebook with the gold on it that I keep in my office." 

"It's on the table..." 

She followed him back into the house and to the kitchen. Sure enough. There was his fucking notebook. He grabbed it and headed for the door, making sure his keys were in his pocket. He suddenly stopped, pulled a few hundreds from his wallet and handed it to her. He could tell by the look on her face that that was the last thing she expected him to do. 

"Use that to get yourself a hotel and some place to store your shit. I'm going back to the hotel for a while. I'll be back tonight. I want you. And all your shit. Gone before I get back. And I'm telling my security to keep an eye on you so you don't fucking steal nothin on your way out."


	4. The New Plans

He slammed the door on his way out and stopped by his security's guard point before heading back to the hotel. The drive was a complete blur. Next thing he knew he was in the parking lot. He had been gone for about 45 minutes. He recognized Paul's car in the parking lot but noone was in it meaning he had to have already gone up to Dre's room. He really didn't feel like talking business now. His whole fucking mood went down the toilet. His palms slammed onto his steering wheel a few times before he collected himself and made his way to the elevator. Son of a bitch. The song was about her too. Now what were they gonna do? He was reluctant to even knock on Dre's door but he did anyways. 

"Bout damn time you got here." Paul joked as he opened the door "what the hell's wrong with you?" 

Dre perked up from where he was sitting, upon hearing that question. Marshall sighed as he walked in and finally plugged his phone in. This shit wouldn't have happened if he hadn't forgotten his charger.

"I got some bad news." He stated irritated 

"About?" Dre questioned 

"Fucking everything. The video." 

"She backed out?" 

"No. I did." 

"What? Why?" Paul asked urgently 

"Caught her talking shit about me to her sister. Saying she's only with me for the money and shit. As always." 

"Damn." Paul started "Dre was just telling me that you were getting all excited over her at lunch too." 

"Wait so what'd you say to her?" Dre asked 

"I told her that all her shit needed to be gone by the time I got back tonight." 

Dre got up and slapped a hand on Marshall's back "that's the same shit I told Nicole. At least you weren't 25 years in though." 

"Yeah I mean... it's definitely not as bad as other break ups I've had but still... now I'm like what the fuck are we gonna do for the video." 

"You just kicked this chick out and you're already thinking about the video?" Paul asked 

"I can be sad later. At this point I'm over it. I always expect this shit. I'm done. I've moved on. I don't wanna think about it." 

Marsh looked over at Dre half expecting him to give him some mentor like advice like he always did.

"I dunno what the fuck you're looking at me for? I ain't got nothin to do with this video. I mean you honestly could just... cancel it." 

"No we can't." Marshall replied "people are going to be waiting for this."

"But you haven't told anyone about it yet." 

"That doesn't matter. They're still asking for it and you know how my fans get." 

"That's true" Dre said with raised brows

"Well..." Paul said while scrolling through his phone "we could do this. I just looking through your lyrics and it's very obvious that it's a love song yet you never say the words 'she' or 'her' so why not make it about something else? Make it be about... your love for the industry or something." 

"I just did that on MTBMB though." 

"And you've done it many times before so... might as well do it again." 

Dre leaned over close to Marshall "you could make it about Paul." Dre said calmly

The serious tone in his voice was enough to make Marshall crack up. He was damn near laughing to the point of tears. He could always count on Dre to bring him back up.

"Hell yeah. We'll still do all the sexy scenes but just have Paul in a bikini." Marshall replied 

The three erupted in laughter 

"No no no no no!" Paul said between barrels of laughter "I ain't got the body for that. Dre sure as hell does though." 

"Shiiiit." Dre started "you are NOT getting me in a fucking bikini." 

Marshall continued to laugh some more before getting an idea. "...but... what if we DID." 

"What?" 

"Well. Those rumors have always existed right? And we want this video to get major attention... so why not do the video with you instead? We do the exact same scenes and whatever except it's you and me." 

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Wait." Dre contested. "You want to just play on those rumors that we've been in a secret relationship with eachother this whole time?" 

"Yeah why not." Marshall started. "I mean the song is called 'secret lover' right? So why not play it out like a legit thing. Everyone who knows us will know it's not legit and will see it as a joke but it'll freak everyone else the fuck out. Then if anyone asks us about it we can just pretend we don't know what the fuck they're talking about or ignore it. Easy as that." 

"You're dead serious?" 

"Yeah. It'll get the video a lot of attention." 

Paul chimed in "and the final product will be funny as fuck too. At least to our crew it will be." 

Marshall looked up at Dre with a face as if to say 'what do you think?'

Dre sighed and looked back down at him. "I mean... it's not like I have a wife or anything anymore so... Alright fuck it. Let's do it. It'll be the most action I've gotten in months anyway."

The room erupted in laughter again after Dre said that last line. They continued to discuss the idea and the more they talked about it, the more they realized just how much of a genius idea it was. They didn't have shit to lose. Might as well go all in. Paul stepped out to call Allan and tell him the change of plans for the next day. 

Dre looked over at Marshall "this is gonna be fun as fuck to shoot." 

"Hell yeah it is. You get to stare at my white ass all day. Lucky you." 

Dre met his joke with a laugh and patted him on the shoulder. "I am sorry about that bitch though. You deserve better."

"I know I do. That's why I told her to leave." 

Dre just gave him a half smile and rubbed his shoulder again until Paul came back in the room. 

"Plans are all set. We will go there in the morning, have some coffee while we discuss the days activities then go from there." 

Marshall felt a weight being pulled off of his shoulders and he wasn't sure if it had to do with the video being saved or clarity that he got from seeing her real side. It made him feel way better than he had an hour ago. Now it was back to the original plans of the 3 of them fucking around and discussing some points to bring up in the meeting for Dre's album.


	5. Scene One

Marshall didn't even bother putting on clothes after rolling out of bed. He would be in video clothes all day anyways so there was no point in getting dressed. Plus he had showered the night before so it was all good. This also gave him a bit of extra time to sleep before he had to get up and go get Dre. They had had so much fun joking around last night that he was shocked to find that all of Steph's stuff was actually gone. He had almost forgotten about what happened. It pissed him off to think about it and before he knew it he felt his chest getting tight. She wasn't worth his tears. That's why he had just taken some melatonin the night before to force himself into a sleep instead of staying up thinking about her. As he slowly woke up he thought about texting her and asking if she had gotten a safe place to stay but decided against it. He still cared about her but he didn't want her knowing that. When he's in a sensitive state like this it's real easy for him to be taken advantage of emotionally. It felt weird just grabbing his keys and leaving the house without making coffee or anything first. It had been a while since he had been on grind with a video like this. The cold air started to fog up the windows on his Tahoe as he waited outside for his mentor to come down. Dre hopped into the passenger side wearing grey sweatpants and a black hoodie. 

"Damn you wearing sweatpants? You must be feeling lazy as fuck today." Marsh teased him

"Maaan shut yo ass up. You're over here in pajamas still." Dre teased back 

"I dunno what you're talking about, this is my work attire." Marsh said seriously before flashing Dre a grin as he pulled out onto the road and headed for the shoot location. 

The video was to be shot in the grand suite of a luxury hotel that was about 20 minutes out. Dre examined the lobby as they walked in, he could tell already that it'd be perfect for whatever the fuck they were doing. Alan met them in the lobby and guided them to the top floor. They had rented the floor out so that the crew had plenty of space to work without interruptions. Allan led them first into the main suite where most of the video would be filmed. 

The entrance into the suite was immediately met with 3 small stairs to the actual floor. It was a large rectangular room. To left side was a living room area made up with modern art and furniture. A large couch shaped like an 'S' took up most of that space as well as a glass coffee table. Also on the left side was a door that looked like it led to some sort of outdoor patio. To the right was a luxury kitchen as well as modern looking dining set up. There was also an entryway leading into what he assumed was the actual bedroom. He saw now why Allan chose this place. The walls were made almost completely of windows which would make for some good lighting as well as background views. 

They went back to another room down the hall so that they could have a bit of coffee and breakfast while Allan ran them through the scene plans. Marsh noticed the reaction on Dre's face. 

"You good?" 

"Yeah. This is just a bit more intense than I was expecting." 

Marsh was confused for a second until he realized "oh shit you had never seen the video plans before you said yes to doing this." 

Allan and some of his crew got concerned looks.

"No it's okay though I'll still do it. I just didnt realize it was gonna be like this. It's all good. No problems." 

Once they got their hunger settled they were ready to get their clothes on and actually start filming. Their wardrobes were relatively easy compared to some other videos they've done. Marshall and Dre stripped down to their boxers and each put on a white robe that the producers had bought from the hotel. The robes were tied at their waists but left enough of an opening to show their chests. The crew decided to start out slow with easy shots of Marshall in various places mouthing the lyrics to the song. Started with him sitting at the end of the bed, in the kitchen, living room, etc. That took about 30 minutes to an hour to get a couple of creative shots. The crew would probably get more of him rapping as the day went on. 

"Alright I think we got some good ones..." Allan started "Now on to the real stuff. You guys are about to have to get real comfortable with one another for some of these shots. I'm going to save the sex scene for last however. I promise I'll do my best to make each shot worth it. Let's let these guys get comfortable." Allan called out to his crew. "Scene one" 

The boys looked over the plan for scene one again before diving into it. 

"Easy enough. Nothing yet that we haven't dont before." Dre said 

They moved through the motions as directed by the crew. 

Marsh stripped his robe off and climbed into the bed, Dre did the same. They laid there on opposite sides and pretended to be asleep while the crew took various shots. Marshall turned back around and cuddled closer to Dre so that his head was laying against his back. Dre turned around and pulled Marshall in close to his chest. Dre's muscular arms wrapped around him while he traced his fingers gently down Dre's chest. Marshall jokingly licked one of his fingers and started to play with Dre's nipples. 

"Boy, you tryna get me hard already? We ain't even at the sex scene yet." Dre joked. 

Marshall chucked and laid his head back down on Dre's chest. He didn't realize how tired he still was and Dre was so warm compared to the rest of the room. He let out a sigh and burrowed his head a bit deeper into the croon of Dre's neck. He smirked as he felt Dre caress his face for a bit before running his fingers through his hair. It felt nice. Especially after all the shit that happened the day before. Dre's finger tips glided down his ear and down his neck. He wrapped one of his legs around Dre's waist and actually made himself comfortable. If the crew was going to take a while to do what they needed to do then he was gonna take a quick nap in Dre's arms. The warmth that he felt got warmer as Dre held him just a bit closer. While now half asleep Marshall smirked before placing a soft kiss on Dre's collarbone. 

"Tell me you got that." Paul said from a nearby part of the room. 

"Yup got it. Way to add to the scene." A camera man said to Marshall "keep that up and this will work nicely."


	6. Scene Two

They cuddled in a few different positions, each one more comfortable than the last before deciding to move it into the living room. They put their robes back on and positioned themselves on the couch so that Dre was laying partially on the couch and Marshall was sitting in the same direction almost like they were spooning but sitting up. They mainly just sat there cuddled together or while crew got a few good shots with the window view in the background or of Marshall rapping while laying against him.

"We need a few more cute shots I think." Paul joked while looking at Dre and Marshall

They just shook their heads in response but Allan decided to join in on the joke "You know what. I agree. Marshall look up at Dre lovingly." 

"Uh yeah okay." He chuckled before looking up at Dre. 

"I said lovingly."

"This is lovingly." 

"You're not looking up at him enough." 

"What do you mean!? He's sitting behind me. How am I supposed to look at him any different than this?" 

Dre pulled Marshall's leg over so that his body was turned a bit. He then grabbed Marshall's chin and pulled it up facing him. "He means like this." 

Marshall just sat there looking at him for a bit. He could feel Dre's breath against his face, he was breathing heavy. Marsh felt that his own chest was rising and falling a bit more exaggerated as well. 

"There we go. Now that's a shot. Marshall, turn around and straddle him real quick." 

"What?" 

"Just real quick I need some quick shots."

Marshall reluctantly turned around and sat on Dre's lap. Dre just laughed and gave him a look in response. 

"This was your idea man." Dre joked "I'm just here for the ride." 

"Sure looks like you're here for the ride." Marshall said sarcastically while referring to the position that he was sitting in. 

The laughter broke that awkward tension between them that had existed until now. They did a few more shots in the living room before going on to the next scene sequence. Next they would be going to the private swimming pool that was outside on the patio area. They went into the bedroom to change into swim suits while the crew got their waterproof cameras and shit ready outside. 

"You wanna change in the bathroom or you want the bedroom?" Dre asked while grabbing the bathing suit that was laid out for him 

"I don't give a fuck. We might as well both just get changed in here since we're going to have to get naked later anyways." Marsh replied 

"That's true... Marsh?" 

"Hm?" 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dre asked concerned 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I dunno you just kinda seem like you're pissed off or something." 

Marshall stopped and thought for a second. Had he been acting pissed off? He didn't mean to. 

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun and joking around while doing this." Dre continued 

Dre was right. Marshall had been acting kinda reserved so far. And he never giving a fuck before so why should he now? This video was supposed to make everyone flip out and he wasn't even putting any energy into it. Marshall took off his robe and boxers so that he was just standing there naked.

"You know what. You're right." 

Dre laughed and buried his face in his palm 

"Fuck it. I'm gonna go out there like this." Marshall said as he headed for the door 

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" Dre laughed before grabbing his pale naked friend and pulling him back away from the door "Don't scar the crew with your dick now." 

"Dre." 

"Marshall."

...  
...

"You gonna let go of me or what?" Marshall asked referring to the fact that Dre was still holding onto his naked body. 

"Not if you're gonna go out there waving that thing at everyone." Dre joked 

"You're no fun." Marsh said as he slipped on his swim trunks then laid out on the bed. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Waiting for you to get changed." 

"You're gonna watch me get changed?" 

"I gotta know what I'm up against. I haven't seen you naked in like 20 years." 

Dre stripped off his robe and boxers and stood there with his arms out wide "There. Happy now?" 

"... what? Oh sorry I zoned out while staring at your massive cock." Marshall said jokingly. 

Dre smiled and pulled his swim trunks up to his waist. "How about we go out there and actually enjoy this?" 

Marshall nodded his head "Okay. Let's just get into this. Let's do shit the directors don't tell us. Like if they tell us to do something. We do the next step up. Deal?" 

"Deal. Maybe then we can get out of here quicker too."


	7. Scene Three

They walked out of the bedroom and walked across the room to the door leading to the pool. 

"There they are." Paul said 

"Alright guys." Allan stated "I need some shots of you guys just playing in the pool being flirty and things like that. So let me get a few shots of you each jumping in individually a few times then some of you guys jumping in together. We have a few cameras set up for different pool angles. I got my guy ready to go underwater." He said while referring to a camera man wearing an oxygen mask "let's get this part taken care of while it's still mid day and the sun is at its brightest. Don't worry. The pool is heated." 

'Remember' Marshall told himself. 'Go a bit further'. 

They did as instructed and did a few cool shots of them jumping in. Doing flips. Cannon balls. Funny poses and shit like that. At one point Marsh went to the side of the pool and before he had a chance to decide what to do, Dre pushed him in. 'Way to go a bit further.' Once Marshall was done doing his jumps he watched as Dre did his own. He bit his lip deviously as he decided to incite some revenge. As Dre was about to jump into the pool Marshall snuck up behind him and pushed him in. 'Oh shit!' He thought to himself as Dre pulled him in with him. They landed under water with him hovering slightly over Dre. Dre smirked for a second before pulling them both back up to surface. 

"I got an idea. Just go with it." 

Okay? Weird. Dre did one or two more solo shots before they did a few of them jumping in together. After jumping in a few times Dre gave him a look. He was going to do whatever he was talking about earlier. Dre grabbed Marshall playfully and jumped into the water while holding him so that they landed in the water similarly to earlier.  
'That's it?'   
Before Marshall could go back up to surface Dre pulled him back down and cupped his face in his hands. Dre pulled him close and gently kissed him. He could hear the crew going crazy from the surface. Now that was the reaction he was looking for. Marshall kissed Dre back and held it until they both needed to come back up for air. 

"I was going to say that you two should save the kissing for the sex scene but it's not like we have a limited supply." Paul jested. 

Marsh and Dre smiled at each other, he wondered why the crew was trying to get shots until he realized Dre was still holding him against him. 

"You can let go now." 

"Nah. Gotta go further remember?" 

"Alright. Let's go to the edge of the pool then." 

Dre looked at him confused 

"You wanna go further right? Let's take it further." 

Marshall made his was to the side of the mood and sat on a ledge that was about a foot under water. Dre followed over still confused on what Marshall's plan was. With how tall Dre was and how tall the seat was, they were now at about eye level to eachother. Marshall pulled Dre close by his chin and started kissing him again. Dre pulled back. 

"Why did we need to come over here to do this?" 

"Just go with it." 

Being blocked by his own words that he had said earlier Dre had no choice but to keep kissing him. Deeper. And deeper. Marshall tilted his chin up a bit hoping that Dre would understand what he was getting at. Not long after Dre was kissing his way down Marshall's neck and jawline. Dre pulled back and raised a brow at Marshall before submerging himself under water. Marsh watched as Dre's head went down and stopped right at about his crotch. No. He wasn't going to. Was he? Dre came back and made eye contact with him for a second. The tension was thick between them. The crew stood in silence, waiting, after having probably thought the same thing Marshall did. He gave Dre a quizzical look. 

"You son of a bitch" Marshall laughed as Dre squirted pool water at him out of his mouth. 

Dre laughed along and placed his forehead against Marshall's. 

"Dre you know I peed in here like 30 minutes ago right?" 

"Ew what the fuck!" Dre said while splashing water up at Marshall. 

The crew was loving this. And they weren't even trying. This was just them being them and acting stupid with one another like they always did. The chemistry had always been there. They just had to stop acting so professional. 

"Alright guys I got one more scene I need you guys to do for me before we break for lunch. Then after lunch we'll do a few more quick shots of you guys hanging out, you rapping, and any other little ideas we have. Then last but not least we'll do the sex scene. Plan?" Allan asked 

Sounded like a plan to them.

"Hey Paul." Marsh said pulling him aside "Think I could just rinse off real quick before we do this next thing." 

"Actually." Allan chimed in "That's what I had in mind. I figured you guys would need to shower so I thought if you wouldn't mind I could get a few shots of you guys showering together. It'd be just me though filming it since you guys would be actually naked." 

"I mean" Marsh started while looking over at Paul "I really don't care as long as I get to shower. I'd talk to Dre though." 

Allan went over to talk to Dre. Dre looked over at him while Allan was talking and gave him a look like 'what do I say to this?' Marshall mouthed the words 'up to you.' And he could tell by Allan's expression that Dre had agreed to do it. He thought Dre probably just wanted to shower too.


	8. Scene Four

They made their way back inside and into the bathroom and shut the door. It was a big marble room that had a large glass shower in the middle of it. He turned on the water and allowed Dre to adjust the temperature as he wanted. Allan fiddled with his camera while they grabbed some hotel soaps, stripped down, and got in. 

"So you just want us showering?" Dre asked while getting the bar of soap nice and wet. 

"Showering. Showering each other. If you don't mind I might have you guys wipe some of the steam off the glass so we can play with using that to hide things." 

Dre and Marshall agreed to actually wash themselves off first before doing some fake washing scenes. 

"I need more touching guys. I know you hate to hear it. But you guys have absolutely killed it so far so let's keep going strong." 

Dre pushed Marshall up against the glass so that Allan could get a nice shot of his bare ass squished against it. The cold from the glass and the warmth of the shower sent a shock up Marshall's spine. He could feel himself getting a slight hard on from it. Fuck. He wasn't trying to actually get turned on. Dre seemed to ignore it while he used one hand to grab onto Marshall's thigh and the other his lower shoulder. Dre slid his hand from Marshall's shoulder over to his chest and slowly worked his way down to his crotch. His hand lingered just above his chaft so that it looked like Dre was grabbing at him. Marshall tried so hard not to flinch but he desperately wished that Dre would accidentally brush his hand against him. Allan got a few shots of that before announcing that he had enough shower thoughts and that he would leave them to get dried off and clothed. Dre turned the shower off, stepped out of the shower, and started to dry off. 

"You alright?" 

"Yeah I'm good." Marshall responded while still standing in the shower. He wanted his hard on to go away but the more he thought about it the harder he got. He really hoped Dre somehow didn't notice. 

"If you need to bust one off before heading back out there that's fine." Dre teased 

Fuck. He noticed. 

"I'm not gonna fuckin jack off in this bathroom while doing a video. That's weird." 

"I didn't say we had to film it."

"Not what I meant. And the fuck you mean 'we' ?" 

Dre walked over towards Marsh and wiped some of the water off his beard with a towel. "I'm playing with you Marshall. Come on you need to eat something." 

Dre started to get dressed while Marshall dried off and did the same. It felt good to be back in clothes. Even though they wouldn't be for long.


	9. Sex Scene

In the same room where the breakfast had been set up there was now an arrangement of different healthy finger foods, sandwiches, fruit, and things of the sort for them to chow down on. It was a late lunch but Marshall surprisingly wasn't all that hungry. He ate about a half a plate of food and found himself full soon after. 

"You don't like it?" Dre asked referring to his plate 

"No I do. I guess I'm just not craving it." 

Dre gave him a concerned look 

"Nah I'm serious. I'm really just not super hungry." 

Marshall sat there on his phone and went between texting Whitney to see how she was doing and reading the plethora of texts sent by Steph. They were all about how sorry she was and how much she loved him. Blah blah blah. Bullshit. He tried not to let it anger him but he couldn't help it. He typed out a long ass response and read it over before sending it. Marsh flinched as he felt something touching his lip. He looked over and noticed Dre had peeled a banana and was now trying to get him to take a bite. 

"Ah." Dre said while poking him with it

"Dre I'm serious I'm not hungry." Marsh said with a still irritated tone 

Dre met his irritated tone with a pissed off look but put it down as he requested. Marshall took another look at the text and decided instead to delete it and block her number. He locked his phone and sat it down on the table. 

"Alright. Gimme it." Marshall said with his hand reached out to Dre 

Dre handed it to him and he decided he might as well eat it. As he chewed he sat there thinking. Dre had just saved him from potentially making a mistake. Fuck that bitch. She didn't even deserve his replies. He decided to eat a little bit more while Dre sat there pleased that he was eating. Once they finished lunch they continued to sit there for a second to give it a minute to digest.

"Alright Allan, so how is this gonna go?" Marshall asked 

"It's simple actually. We're going to do mainly bed shots so that you guys can be covered by blankets. I still want you guys naked though so that it looks more realistic. As for what positions we do is kinda up to you guys. I wrote down a few basic positions, some of which involve shots on maybe your guys asses but that's it. Nothing else in terms of private parts showing. Then if you or I think of any other creative shots we'll go ahead and play around. You guys are really going to have to sell it with your expressions and make it look legit. I'm going to go help them set up the lighting but it will be just me working the camera again. So just meet me in there whenever you guys are ready."

Dre waited until it was just them in the room before speaking up again. "I dunno if I can do that." 

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked panicked. Was he seriously about to back out now at the most important scene. 

"I mean I don't know if I can do the expressions and all that shit. I'm not a good actor like you are." 

Marshall sighed in relief "it's not hard to act like you're having sex Dre, I promise you. It's probably the easiest form of acting because you ain't gotta talk or nothing." 

"You're really not nervous at all huh?" 

"I mean. Yes but no. I just gotta be use to being naked on camera again." 

"See I've never been naked on camera before though. At least not doing videos that the public would see." 

Marshall was a bit surprised. "You got some videos you ain't told me about?" 

"You don't remember that interview Snoop and I did a while back and we talked about how someone took a 'private video' from my collection during a house party." 

"Oh shit." Marsh laughed "I forgot about that. Ay you got any I could rent out?" 

"It's gonna cost you." Dre said while taking a sip of his water 

"I can afford it." 

Dre about choked on his drink from laughing. They finally decided to head back to the suite so that they could do the scene that they had been anticipating all day. The curtains in bedroom were drawn so that it was a bit darker in the room. Paul had set up some different colored LED lights around the headboard and other parts of the room so that the shots would all have a cool lighting affect to them. The crew set up the last of the cameras in various angles and left the room. Allan had it set up so that multiple cameras would be recording on tripods to get different bed shots while he himself would also go around with a camera and get more custom angles. This allowed for Allan to get multiple shots while being the only one in the room with them. Allan told them to wait a minute so that he could get a few more camera accessories and left the room. 

"It feels like we're finna do a porno or some shit." Dre said 

"We kinda are." 

Paul knocked on the door before letting himself in "figured this might help." He said while holding up a small bottle of tequila and 2 shot glasses. 

"Where'd you get that?" Marsh asked 

"Hotel mini bar. Thought you might need some liquid courage. Make it more fun." 

They each took a double shooter of tequila which was plenty to get them through the shot. Paul took one after them just as a why not. As they talked for a little bit Marsh could feel the tequila starting to take it's affect. He felt a bit fuzzy but in a good way. He was just buzzed enough to get in a real good mood. Allan came back in the room and set up a bit more stuff before giving them the green light to get started. 

"You guys go ahead and get under the sheets before taking your stuff off. I wanna see if I can get some good shots of you guys dropping them onto the floor first." 

Marshall crawled underneath the soft cold sheets and laid next to Dre for a bit 

"Ready?" 

"Ready." 

Marshall did as he was told and slipped his boxers off. It was definitely a bit colder now than it was before. He held his boxers over the floor and waited for permission to drop them, Dre did the same. 

"Alright guys just act like you would if it was legit. Let it just take you into different poses and if I need to direct you I will." 

Not entirely sure how to start, Marshall laid down close to Dre and cuddled into him like they had done earlier except now he could feel the outline of Dre's penis against him. While they cuddled there he could feel Dre's penis rubbing against his a bit. Dre twitched a bit causing Marshall to twitch in response. He bit his lip before deciding to at least start by kissing him. His lips were soft and their kisses were softer. He however was not. And neither was Dre. They both grew harder as they indulged themselves in tasting each others lips. Dre rolled onto his back and pulled Marshall on top of him. Marshall started kissing on Dre's neck before deciding to go a bit further south. He kissed down Dre's torso until his head was under the blankets. He then positioned himself like he would if he were to give Dre a b.j. under the sheets and started to bob his head up and down while pretending to suck Dre's dick. Dre looked down at him and watched as he 'sucked on' and imaginary dick and had to try as hard as he could not to laugh at him. Marshall laughed to himself. It probably looked really stupid from Dre's perspective. Dre was supposed to be acting like he was into it though, not laughing. He probably couldn't help it because of the tequila. Marshall did this for a few seconds before deciding to get bold and actually take Dre's shaft in his hand. Dre definitely stopped laughing after that. Marshall continued to fake bob his head. 'This probably looks fucking stupid.' Fuck it. Dre said he needed help with his acting right? And they really needed to sell it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel spit start to drip out of his mouth as he slid Dre's tip into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck." Dre moaned while now grabbing the top of Marshall's head 

"There ya go. Get into it guys." 

Allan had to have thought they were just acting. Of course he did. He had no idea what was really going on. Marsh pushed Dre a bit further into his mouth and did the best he could. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but it couldn't be that hard to figure it out. The tequila definitely helped. The sheets moved a bit faster as he changed his speed to get a reaction out of him. Dre took a sharp inhale and gently pulled Marshall back up from under the covers. He pulled Marshall's face towards his and let his tongue enter itself into his mouth. 

'Mmmm fuck.' 

Marshall let Dre kiss him as hard as he wanted. As Dre's tongue played with his he licked him right back. He sucked on Dre's tongue and opened his eyes to find Dre completely entranced. He sat up and allowed for Dre to pull the sheets back a bit so that his ass was exposed. Marshall sat there on top of Dre without moving, allowing the camera to get a good shot. He then pulled the sheets up just a little bit and started to move his hips in a grinding motion. Dre's fingertips dug into the soft flesh of Marshall's cheeks and smacked them so that the sound was loud enough to be heard in the next room. He looked down and was able to see Dre's dick sticking out from underneath him. His tip was wet with precum but then again, so was his. Marshall moaned as Dre gently took his tip in his hand and started to stroke it. There was no way for the camera to be able to see that he was doing this which meant that Dre was doing it simply because he wanted to. 

"Can you guys switch to a different position?" 

Marshall was taken back for a second. He had almost forgotten that they were doing a video. 

"Yeah no problem, any preference?" 

"Just something different." 

"Marsh." Dre started "lay down like this" 

Dre then positioned him so that he was laying on his back long ways across the bed with the top of his head partially hanging off the edge. Marshall pulled the covers over himself so that only his chest was exposed. Without even thinking about it, he opened his legs so that Dre could position himself on top of him. Now Dre had control of the motions. He wrapped his arms around Dre's neck as he would expect someone to do in this position. Basic missionary. He instead began to actually grip onto Dre's shoulders as he felt their dicks rubbing against each other. His eyes wandered to the right and focused on Dre's arm. He watched as his large tribal tattoo flexed with the movements. God he was so muscular. Marshall gently bit Dre's bicep causing Dre to gasp in response. He bounced up and down as Dre's thrusts got a bit more harsh. 

"MmmMmMMmMm" 

Fuck it felt good. He looked up and watched his mentors expressions as he hovered over him. How the hell had they gotten to this point? He had never expected that one day he would be laying here naked underneath him. Regardless of if it was for a video or not. This was a lot for him to ask of Dre and he was grateful that he was willing to do this for him. Even though they both seemed to be enjoying it he was still grateful. Dre caught Marshall's gaze and slowed himself down, being more gentle now than he had before. 

"You alright?" Dre whispered 

"Yeah I'm fine." Marsh whispered back with a small smirk 

"Too much?" 

"No." Marshall ran his finger tips across Dre's shoulder, assuring him that he was alright. 

Dre slowly started to kiss his jawline and suck on his earlobe. He was passionate and affectionate as he did it. Marshall felt a rush of energy as Dre started to kiss him. The kisses ran from his mouth to his cheeks, his jawline, his ears, and back. He could feel his body getting hot as an orgasm began to build up inside of him. He wrapped one arm around Dre and used the other to pull Dre's hips a bit closer to him so that he could feel more of Dre rubbing against him. 

"Keep going like that baby. Please." Marshall whispered just soft enough that only Dre could head him

Dre must have been able to feel his hips grinding against his because he pushed himself a bit closer, this time without Marshall having to tell him to. Just as Marshall had done before, Dre licked one of his finger tips started to play with Marshall's nipple. He held Dre close to him, dug his fingers into his back, and bit down gently on his shoulder as hot cum started to shoot out between their torsos. 

"There you go baby I know you wanted that." Dre whispered into his ear "Allan. You got enough in this position?" 

"Yeah we can go on to another one if you guys are ready." 

"Alright cool." Dre replied "Turn around." He ordered gently 

Still a bit tipsy from a booze and drunk on the orgasm he just had, Marsh slowly turned around so that he was now on his stomach but stayed down low enough that the blanket could still mostly cover them. He arched his back just a little bit and allowed for Dre to place himself between his cheeks. He closed his eyes and lightly grabbed onto the bed sheets as Dre used him as a toy to please himself with. Dre's shaft moved back and forth between Marshall's cheeks but Dre made sure not to actually stick it inside. Marshall wasn't sure if he could handle it if he did. It was hard to ignore the cameras now that he was directly facing one of them on the other side of the room. He looked back to make sure that there wasn't a chance of them being able to catch what they were actually doing. They weren't trying to actually film a sex scene here. Luckily it appeared that Dre was positioned low enough that nothing could be seen. It just looking like they were fake humping eachother. Good. He let himself relax back into the bed as Dre continued to play with him. He noticed that Dre had gone from fully thrusting to rubbing his tip right against his hole. Marshall had been fingered before and sometimes teased his hole a bit while masturbating so he didn't mind how it felt. Sometimes he would just rub a finger against it but never actually put it in himself. It got him off every time. He began to move his hips so that the tip of Dre's tip teased him just a bit more. His fingers gripped onto the sheets a bit harder as he felt himself barely opening now as Dre pushed against him. Dre was pushing just the very tip of his tip inside him. It made him anxious and he could tell by just how rock hard Dre was that he was enjoying every second of it. Dre would push his tip in just a little bit then pull back and hump him as he had been doing earlier. Then after a few seconds he would do it again but this time go in not even a quarter of an inch further. The pre cum from Dre's penis was now dripping down Marshall's leg. He could feel it, warm and sticky between his cheeks. His own precum was dripping onto the sheets underneath him. He bit the inside of his cheek and decided to do something he never thought he'd do. The next time that Dre started to push his head against him, he pushed his hips back allowing Dre full entry. Dre clawed into Marshall's hips and tried not to moan too loud. They didn't want to give it away. Marshall bit down on the sheets as Dre began slow then built up until he was pounding him. Marshall moaned hard into the sheets and gripped down even harder. Fuck it hurt but it felt so good. He couldn't believe this was really fucking happening. Dre. His mentor. His best friend. Dr. Mother fucking Dre was rawing him from behind. He opened his eyes and looked back at him. Dre made full eye contact and bit his lip while changing his speed so that he was going slower but still being rough. Marshall felt his cheeks getting hot every time that Dre would thrust extra hard. Dre seemed to pick up on this shit and smiled. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. 

"I'm gonna make sure all 4 of your cheeks are beet red because of me." 

His face got extra hot as Dre went harder. He buried his face in the sheets but his face was quickly pulled back. 

"No. You keep your face right where I can see it." 

Aggressive much? Marshall smirked and this almost seemed to irritate Dre who went even harder upon seeing him even begin to crack a smile. Dre positioned himself so that he was now basically laying on top of him and pushed himself in as deep as he could. He was in so deep that he could barely even thrust but that didn't stop him from continuing. Marshall damn near started to pant as Dre rearranged his guts. Dre suddenly stopped and let out a deep moan as he came. Marsh could feel Dre still twitching inside of him for a second before pulling out carefully. Marshall turned back around onto his back and caught his breath.  
Dre collapsed on top of him and snuggled his face into Marsh's neck. Dre giggled under his breath and planted a sweet and gently kiss on Marshall's neck before sighing contentedly. 

"Why'd you stop?" Allan asked 

"Was that not enough?" Marshall asked from underneath Dre.

"I think I need a couple more positions from you two. You guys don't have to do each position for as long as you have been though. I appreciate you giving me time but my shots don't take THAT long to get." 

Dre moved his head so that his face was now looking at Allan but still resting on Marshall's shoulder "man you could have been directing us. We don't know how long this shit takes." 

"My bad guys. You seemed like you were enjoying it." Allan joked 

"You have no idea" Marshall said under his breath "can I at least pee first? We been at this shit for like an hour now." 

Allan looked at his watch. "Yeah we can take a quick break. Let's take a 15, get some water then we'll come back and finish up deal?" 

"Deal." 

Allan left them to put their clothes back on for the time being, they watched as he exited the room. 

"Fuck I dunno if I can handle round two just yet." Dre said with a smirk 

"YOU can't handle it?! Do you know how sore I am?" 

"Too rough?" 

"Just a little." 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Dre said while gently playing with Marshall's beard 

Marshall smiled up at him "don't worry about it. Let's get cleaned up and chill for a while. Maybe we can actually just pretend this time?" 

"That's fine by me." 

They each grabbed a wash rag from the bathroom and proceeded to clean up. 'What the hell just happened?' Marshall looked into the mirror and watched as Dre cleaned himself up. Dre looked up and smiled at him for a quick second before going back to what he was doing. Marsh chuckled to himself. Wasn't this some crazy shit? He walked back into the room and put his boxers and robe back on. He laid out Dre's robe on the bed for him then proceeded to sit down next to it. He watched as Dre stepped out of the bathroom and back towards the bed. Left. Right. Left. Right. He watched Dre's feet trailed closer to him until they were right in front of him. He gazed his way up from his legs all the way up to his face. 

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile

"I dunno." 

"Oh no" Dre smirked and picked up his robe "Don't tell me you got a taste of this dick and now you're in love with me Marshall Mathers. 

"Oh whatever." Marsh replied in jest 

Dre just chuckled for a second and then let our a sigh, "We maybe should talk about it though." 

"Not now. Later sure but... not yet." 

"Are we... good?" 

"Yeah. Of course we are. Ay. Don't ever let that shit cross your mind. " 

"Just checkin." Dre said before heading for the door

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm gonna get a water. You want one ?" 

"Nah I'll come with you. Just..." Marshall walked over to Dre and stopped 

"What?..." 

"I dunno." Marshall shrugged 

Dre looked at the door for a second and listened for any signs of people coming near. He then quickly tilted Marshall's head up and kissed him before heading out the door. Marshall smirked and followed behind him. 

The rest of the shoot was a complete success. Marsh and Dre joked around the entire time that they shot the extra sex scenes. After that they got back into their robes and did a few more scenes of him rapping or them cuddling while watching the sunset. Ya know. Cutesy shit. By the time it was night fall they had more than enough photage to make the perfect video and every feeling Marshall had for Steph drifted away.

Leave it to Dre to make him feel better. Like he always did

*END*


End file.
